


温

by mn442



Category: ann - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mn442/pseuds/mn442





	温

半夜，门铃惊天动地地响了起来，温阳翻了个身，枕头盖上耳朵，却依旧挡不住刺耳的门铃声。

想都不用想，门外十有八九是陈燃。

在门铃变成砸门之后，温阳终于忍无可忍，果然，门锁一开，陈燃就站在门口，穿着一件黑色的卫衣，嘴里叼着烟，一副不变的流氓样。

“穿这么少？”

温阳没理，关上门，还没转过身就被扯进怀里，他身上只穿了件宽大的短袖，堪堪盖过屁股，陈燃一只手顺着下摆轻松伸了进去，顺着肚皮摸到侧腰，最后紧贴上柔韧的臀肉揉捏。

“有完没完？”温阳一挑眉毛，刚要伸手就被一把扣住，陈燃挨得又近了些，手上的动作更加肆意，勾着手指去扯他的内裤。

手腕被抓得难受，温阳不满地用肩胛骨撞他的胸口，而这样不痛不痒的挣扎似乎更合了陈燃的心意，于是亲吻变成了啃咬，更像发情的野兽。

“是狗啊你。”牙齿磨过光裸的皮肤，温阳吃痛皱起眉头，陈燃不说话，只顾着在他的脖颈处留下一串湿润鲜红的齿印，舌尖带着一路水痕，一遍又一遍，纹身的边缘也被舔得发红。

情欲浓重，温阳被撩拨得头脑发昏，刚开口一哼就整个人离了地，接着就被重重扔上了沙发，撞出一声闷响。

“操你妈……”温阳撑起身子，没等坐稳就被按了回去，陈燃骑上来，弯腰压近他的耳垂含进嘴里，咬得又湿又红才放过那一块软嫩的肉。

“操你。”

陈燃的声音低哑，手指也贴着臀缝挤进去，不顺手，干脆把他整个人翻了过来。

“拿套……啊！”

手指捅到底，温阳痛得发颤，陈燃一手慢慢抽插着，一手粗粝地蹭过他腿根的纹身——每次如此，摸够以后还要字正腔圆地读出那一排骚话，像是什么带着仪式感的恶趣味。

对于陈燃来说，纹身这种事简直是活受罪的东西，偏偏放在温阳身上就漂亮得要命，后背，胳膊，腿根，每一处都带着致命的艳丽色彩。

折腾了几个小时，温阳连咬带骂也没能阻止陈燃射进去，清理干净，换了衣服，外面的天都泛起了鱼肚白。

“你有病。”

他腰酸腿疼，口干舌燥，陈燃倒是神清气爽地坐在床边抽烟，温阳有些恼，抬腿踹了上去，却被一把抓住了脚腕。

“晚上喝酒去？”

温阳有挺久没去玩，前些日子家里管得紧，去到哪总觉得明里暗里有人盯着他，浪也浪不起来，陈燃一提，确实动心，于是干脆地点了点头。

赶走陈燃，温阳缩在被子里睡了一天，一直睡到太阳落山才起了床，又花了半天时间把自己收拾妥帖。

到了地方，见到陈燃的时候，他的面前已经东倒西歪扔了几个空瓶，一手搂着个胸大腰细的美女，一手烟酒轮番往嘴里送。

今天的局人挺多，但除了几个眼熟的，温阳没一个能叫上名字，见陈燃身边有空地儿，就毫不客气地坐了过去。

陈燃给他倒了杯酒，弯着眼睛笑起来，凑近他的耳朵低声开口，声音带着电流般的磁性。

“悠着点儿骚。”

温阳拿起酒杯，看了一圈儿，失望地摇了摇头，虽然长得都挺好，但没一个让他有想干的欲望。

酒喝了一半，温阳刚被撩起一点热情，就被陈燃拉去上厕所，直到进了卫生间，才后知后觉自己落了套。

陈燃把他按在洗手台上又摸又亲，手上的和嘴上的力道都不轻，温阳往后避，又被撑开腿根顶弄。

“你是不是种马转世啊。”被亲得喘不匀气，温阳推开他，嘴角湿润，眼角发红，一副浪荡的勾人模样。

男人似乎都愿意被夸奖某些能力，陈燃也不例外，眉梢一扬，等着他说下半句话。

“跟个畜生一样。”

 

回到包间，那位胸大腰细的美女似乎有些嗔怒，不过那样子确实好看，陈燃搂着她低语了一会儿，女人就红着脸点了点头。

肾好，这是他让温阳唯一认可的优点。

陈燃被撩出火，急于得到满足，果然没一会儿，就搂着女人打了招呼离开，温阳脑子里突然出现某些关于种马的场景，忍了半天还是笑出了声。

东聊西扯喝了半天的酒，包间里不知道什么时候进了个斯文白净的男孩儿，这时候正坐在他的身边，一双大眼睛忽闪着，带着一股子纯情，见温阳注意到他，竟然红了脸。

“多大了？”

温阳被提起了些兴致，又见他长得生嫩，生怕是个未成年，男孩似乎有些无措，声音轻轻的，说了声十八。

哈，刚好。温阳伸手摸了摸男孩满是胶原蛋白的脸蛋，捏着他的下巴亲了上去，刚觉欲望有些上头，手机就在裤兜里振了起来。

来电显示上明晃晃两个大字，陈燃。

温阳想也没想就点了拒接，心里倒是疑惑着那个傻逼是不是想给他的性事找个现场直播的观众，结果在他刚把手伸进男孩衣服里的时候，手机再一次扰人地震动起来。

“我操你妈，陈燃。”

温阳的声音不大，却听得周围吵闹的人一下子静了下来，间或有低低的交谈声，而电话那头沉默了一会儿，随即响起愉悦的笑声，陈燃的声音低哑，似是夹杂着压抑的情绪，只说了一句话。

“听不见你声儿射不出来。”

温阳被他气笑，把他祖宗问候十八遍以后挂断了电话，又按了静音，才搂着男孩继续撩骚，男孩果然纯情得很，容易得手，做爱时候眼角都泛着湿润的红，像只初生的小白兔。

温阳没有留下过夜，他和陈燃一样，不过是每场情爱里逢场作戏的玩家，上床前万般柔情蜜意，爽了就立马拔屌走人。对于他们来说，唯一长久维系的关系，或许就是对于彼此身体的渴求。

 

一觉睡到大中午，微信里无数条未读信息，最下面的一条是昨天的男孩，字字句句都是纯情，温阳皱起眉头，有些烦，他向来不喜欢在一段关系里处于被动，打了一炮就以善解人意小男友的口气嘘寒问暖只会让他更加反感。

消息拉到最上头，是陈燃一分钟前发过来的图片，温阳点开对话框，入眼的就是他的裸照。

照片放大，温阳才发现那是一张锁屏截图，裸露的后背，纹身的色调暧昧朦胧，扑面而来的情色气息。

不得不说，陈燃是个不折不扣的变态。

约了饭，温阳钻进浴室，照了镜子才发现自己满脖子吻痕，又没有高领衣服，出门以后，碰到的每个人几乎都会盯着他看上半天，当然也包括陈燃。

“你那位挺猛啊。”陈燃开口，脸上表情似笑非笑，语气有些微妙，温阳见他的样子，估计又把自己当成了下边那个。

“比你差点儿。”温阳调笑，没想到陈燃非但没笑，眉眼反而更加阴郁起来，最后干脆把他扯进怀里，张嘴就咬了上来。

温阳本就不明白这人在发什么疯，此时更是烦躁，而陈燃今天却莫名偏执，把他本就斑驳的脖颈啃了个遍才松了手。

直到吃饭时不经意间看见镜面墙壁上的反光，他才发现陈燃似乎每一口都咬在了本就存在的吻痕上，好一会儿，温阳才反应过来，这种幼稚的行为让他好气又好笑。

“你他妈真是条狗。”

陈燃正吃着意面，听见他的声不解抬头，嘴角沾着酱料，温阳突然玩心大起，双手撑着桌子凑过去。

舌尖扫过唇角，陈燃似乎有些意外，随即深邃眼睛弯出弧度，想要伸手，温阳躲开，接着舔出一片湿痕，唯独没有碰他的嘴唇。

不过这样惹火的行为很快就被狠狠报复了回来，陈燃把他压在驾驶座上亲吻，差点把他的新车折腾散了架。

温阳一向觉得自己身体素质不错，打架从没吃过亏，但遇见陈燃那样军区大院长大的孩子之后，几乎每次都没有还手之力，被占尽了便宜。

“可是你先惹我的。”陈燃开车，不时看向坐在副驾驶红肿着嘴唇的他，忍不住地笑，喉结都像开了震动般颤个不停。

温阳瞥他一眼，没有说话，转头看向窗外，有些出神，车内的氛围似乎过于温馨暧昧，令人烦闷。

“明天我得回家一趟。”

车子停在院外，温阳正准备下车，陈燃突然开口，声音闷闷的，指间打火机明灭，照亮他半边侧脸。

对于回家这件事，陈燃一直都很抗拒，每每提起都带着灰暗情绪，上刑场一般。

温阳突然之间不知道说些什么，沉默半晌，才凑近他，含住那片柔软下唇，嘬出声响。

“别忘了本职工作。”

陈燃盯着他，眼里是压抑的暴躁，却咬着嘴唇笑起来，把他整个人压在怀里，拆吃入腹一般的力气，耳边胸腔震动，头顶传来喑哑嗓音。

“放心，肯定让你下不了床。”

 

陈燃一大早给他发微信，只有一个飞机的小表情，温阳回过去，就再没了回应，打电话也始终是无人接听的状态，像人间蒸发了一般。

以至于半个月后，陈燃突然出现在家门口的时候吓得温阳差点说不出话，深秋的夜晚，又下了大雨，他身上只穿了件薄薄卫衣，恹恹坐在台阶上。

温阳愣了好一会儿才从裤兜里摸出钥匙，刚进门就被拉入冰凉怀抱，只听得见落在耳边的鼻息，过了好一会儿陈燃才开了口，嗓子哑得厉害。

“想我了吗。”

“我还以为你死了。”

话落，陈燃在他耳边笑起来，温阳听得出那声音里满是倦怠，心一软回抱过去，胸口贴着胸口，心跳也混成一团。

“真他妈冷。”蹭了半天，陈燃才松了手，“我去洗个澡。”

灯光下，温阳看见那张脸，有些吃惊，他的眼睛泛着红色的血丝，下巴上青色的胡茬长出来，更像逃难回来的。

浴室玻璃上满是水雾，人影也看不见半分，温阳看眼时间，已经过去一个小时，什么水也该凉透了，正准备起身砸门，陈燃围着浴巾走了出来，刮了胡子，湿发拨在脑后，未擦干的水珠顺着腹肌轮廓滑进下身布料。

怪不得每天都有人想方设法爬上他的床。温阳坐在床边，看他越走越近，最后想躲的时候已经来不及反应，下一秒就被牢牢压在床上。

陈燃浑身都散发着迫人的情欲，温阳一身运动装更让他方便下手，三两下就被扒了个精光，想抬腿又被抓住脚踝拉开，整个儿暴露无遗。

“你真是没想我。”他叹口气，手指顺着脚踝滑向腿根，最后握住温阳还没抬头的性器狠狠撸到底。

陈燃的力气实在太大，温阳一声闷哼堵在喉咙，强制性的撩拨让他不适，而欲望又让他极度渴求交合，只得张着腿任人非为。

臀瓣被分开，裹着冰凉润滑剂的修长手指插入后穴戳弄，温阳轻喘出声，睁眼就看见陈燃那双眼，被情欲烧得更红。

大概自己此时的样子也好不到哪去，双腿大开，隐蔽处吞吐着外物，每一寸肌肤都泛着色情的红。温阳抬手盖上双眼，却盖不住喉咙里的失控呻吟，浪荡散乱。

“挡什么。”手臂被拉开，眼前恢复光亮，温阳感觉得到穴口泥泞松软，尾椎骨升起的酥麻快感，他抬腿勾上陈燃的腰，用柔嫩臀肉磨蹭腿间硬挺性器。

赤裸勾引下，陈燃抽出手指，双手把他腿根分得更开，性器浅浅顶进穴口又抽出，温阳被掌控着，完全被动的姿势让他只得迎合。

“你进不进来。”被磨得难受，温阳咬咬牙，终于忍不住带着浓重鼻音开口。

“求我。”陈燃扣着他的手腕，笑得流氓，性器依旧不轻不重戳弄那圈软肉，惹得他臀尖发颤，红透了耳朵。

“求你妈……啊……”温阳刚开口，后穴就被瞬间插到底的性器撑满，刚一挣扎，就换来更加有力的压制，体内的性器猛然抽出，带出黏腻液体，让他整个声音都染上了哭腔。

“求我。”陈燃把他双手拉到头顶紧压在床上，另一只手捏上他的乳尖揉搓，直到发红挺立才松了手。

温阳讨不到好，就去亲他的嘴角，含住他的下唇慢慢舔舐，热烫呼吸纠缠在一起，吻到气息不稳才哑着嗓子开口顺了他的意。

性器再一次整根插入，陈燃终于放开他发红的手腕摸到膝弯，抬起的角度让酸胀后穴将柱身吞得更深，温阳想躲，又被抽出后重重楔入，水声混着撞击声，淫乱不堪。

不断抽插间，陈燃似乎并不满意，环着腰把他整个儿抱离了床，突然的失重让温阳有瞬间惊慌，双腿夹得更紧，汗水顺着肩胛骨流到腰窝，把那片纹身衬得更加鲜艳。

后穴早已湿透，腿根也被撑得发麻，好在陈燃没有继续折磨他，任由他换了后入的姿势，从未来得及收紧的穴口再次撞入，操进他最敏感的地方。

尾椎骨一片酥麻，性器又被修长手指照顾得很好，温阳抓着床单，大脑混沌，几乎沉溺在无边的情潮里。

陈燃器大活好，也是他无法否认的一点。

“爽吗。”耳边传来轻笑，温阳再一次腹诽陈燃在床上总是偏爱这种说话方式，大不大，爽不爽，叫爸爸。

“不……哈……”一句话被撞击得只剩呻吟，身后进攻猛烈，温阳差点闪了腰，想起陈燃那些被玩得失禁的炮友，也开始庆幸起自己身体素质足够好。

快感愈加强烈餍足粗喘，发泄后又挺动几下才慢慢抽了出来。

温阳早就没了力气，腰挺不直，腿合不拢，陈燃却依旧精力十足，把他打横抱起扔进浴缸，还给他点了一支事后烟。

 

温阳没把陈燃半个月的失联当回事，也不知道他这次回家才只是一个开始。

凌晨，外面还是一片雾蒙蒙的黑，温阳被雷声惊醒，往身边一摸，空荡荡的，没有一点温度，走到客厅，才发现陈燃趴在窗边抽烟。

“不睡觉？”

陈燃冲着窗外吐净嘴里的烟雾，转头看向温阳，白色烟灰从他指间飘向窗外，融进还未破晓的昏暗天色。

“我得走了。”

“去哪？”冰凉的空气夹杂着雨水顺着窗口灌进来，温阳下意识缩了缩肩膀，不解开口。

陈燃捻灭手机的烟头，关上窗户，雷雨声被隔绝在窗外，他的声音也清晰起来。

“部队。”

温阳张张嘴，也没说出个所以然，只盯着他的脸，试图找到开玩笑的证据，可他的表情偏偏正经得让人无法不信。

“什么意思？”

在温阳的眼中，陈燃一直都是一副纨绔子弟的模样，满身痞气，似乎无论如何都没办法把他跟部队那样的地方联系在一起。

“为人民服务。”

依旧是他惯用的玩笑语气，温阳有些烦躁，眉头也皱了起来。

“你受什么刺激了？”

陈燃没再说话，只是转头看向窗外，按在玻璃上的手指骨节泛白，温阳看着雨水在玻璃上冲刷出痕迹，也看到他的侧脸一改往日的郎当模样，满是陌生的深沉。

“告诉你有什么用。”

温阳见过所有情绪下的他，却在此刻感觉有些陌生，甚至发觉自己似乎从未进入他的世界，连捕风捉影都显得无从入手。

外面猛地响起一声炸雷，巨大的声音让温阳有些怔忡，陈燃依旧望着窗外出神，好一会儿才转身去拿扔在沙发上的卫衣，又把打火机和烟盒塞进裤兜，窗外的雨似乎小了些，朦胧的天也透出了一丝光亮。

似乎是某种默契，这天之后，陈燃再一次没了音讯，温阳也没有试着联系他，就连他入伍的时间都是在朋友口中得知，听说陈家老爷子把他送得很远，两三年都回不来一次。


End file.
